gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Euzeth Gozzo
“That was me as well.” —Euzeth Gozzo is a recurring antagonist in the Super Robot Wars metaseries who appeared in Super Hero Operations, Super Robot Wars Alpha and 2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is the final boss in every game he has appeared in so far. Appearence While his humanoid appearance often varied differently with every incarnation, his most prominent appearance is his regal priest-like Balmarian attire. It has most notable feature is Euzeth's whitish-silver Ultraman-esque mask with four eye openings and a green gem on the forehead. It is held by a red handle with a yellow pearl attached to a silver helmet at the top of his head. Underneath is black cloth attached to his red-and-silver chest and shoulder armor with another jewel at the center. The rest of his body is covered by dark-red robes. Personality In all of his incarnations as Euzeth, if there is one element that they all have in common is that Euzeth is calculating, cold, cunning and manipulative. In every game he's appeared, he is very cunning and intelligent, able to manipulating everything from behind the scenes to just fulfill his ambitions that become broader and more delusional with every incarnation, ranging from safeguarding the Earth through extreme means in Super Hero Sakusen and destroying the Balmar homeworld in Super Robot Wars Alpha to completing the Crossgate Paradigm System and controlling all of causality in 2nd Super Robot Wars OG. However, since he becomes even more powerful in every succeeding incarnation, he becomes more delusional and insane to the point where he wants to take control of his own cycle of reincarnation and has established a god complex. Even as Arteil Steinbeck when his "void memories" as Euzeth were not yet restored, he's still ruthless, mental-ill, arrogant, persistent and merciless, wanting to crush any opposition he comes across, but all of that is taken to the extreme when becomes Euzeth again and creates the Adamatron. However, in Super Project Cross Tag Battle, any sense of sanity left in Euzeth is completely gone, as he is paranoid with the constant defeats he has experienced in his previous three incarnations and becomes the god of a new universe he created called the "Cross-Universe". Super Hero Wars Super Hero Operations Euzeth's first reincarnation was as a scientist willing to go to any lengths to save the Earth from humanity's environmentally destructive tendencies in Super Hero Sakusen, such as using data collected on the various technologies present in the game (Kamen Rider, Ultraman, G-Gundam, among others) to produce the Chojin Zest, an Ultraman-like mecha which serves as the game's final boss. It is ultimately defeated by SRX's first ever use of the HTB Cannon. Super Robot Wars Alpha Euzeth's second incarnation was the Balmarian second-in-command of Laodicea Judecca Gozzo's fleet and the creator of the Crossgate Paradigm System, the mobile weapons Antenora and Judecca. In the final battle, it is revealed that, in fact, the original Laodicea was killed in battle against the Zentradi, and the Laodicea defeated by the Londo Bell forces was one of many clones under the control of Euzeth, who enters the battle in a unique black Judecca equipped with the Crossgate Paradigm System (AGX-018 "Black Deathcross") an entourage of several Zfyluds, each piloted by another Laodicea clone, and Ingram in the Astranagant. Euzeth reveals that his ultimate plan was not, as expected, the invasion and subjugation of Earth, but to bring about the destruction of the Balmar homeworld itself, a plan that would come to fruition in 3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha. 2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generation His third incarnation was Arteil Steinbeck, the leader of the Gaia Sabers, who works as a sponsor behind the Tsentr Project. Usually seen aboard the Air Christmas, flagship of the Gaia Sabers, Arteil orders his underling Amara Barton to destroy the remaining Huckebeins and steal the Black Hole Engine and Tronium Engine. Following the orchestrated death of President Graien Grusman in order to discredit and frame the Steel Dragon Battle Group, Steinbeck declares his absolute authority over the Earth Federation Army, who must answer to the Gaia Sabers. As Arteil, Euzeth is the one responsible for the majority of events in the Super Robot Wars OG: Original Generations by bringing Meteor-3 and the Tronium element to Earth, while arranging the Aerogaters to invade. As Euzeth suspected the Earth of this universe contains a "Crossgate", he funds Re-Technologist for their Antarctic expedition into the Fabula Fores to excavate it, while simultaneously providing Felio Radcliff technology to improve the Sympathia System, crucial to defeating the Ruina. Finally, in order to control the Nashim Ganeden, he created Ing Egret, a hybrid clone of the Balshem series and "Machinery Children" to use as a proxy in place of Irui Gan Eden. Ing's exceptionally latent and powerful Psychodriver abilities grows as a result of being sent to the Steel Dragon Battle Group, fostering his power in Euzeth's accordance. Although Steinbeck is thought to be killed at the Gaia Sabers' headquarters on Aidoneus Island when the Steel Dragon Battle Group assault the location, he escapes with the Air Christmas and warps to the Crossgate in the Fabula Fores to revive the AI-1 using Zyflud Crystals. Following the Nashim Ganeden's defeat, Arteil uses the AI-1 to absorb the Ganeden and Irui along with activating Ing as its artificial pilot, creating the Adamatron, with the Cross Gate fueling it. Steinbeck's "void memories" as Euzeth returns, who intends to finish the work he began from before by controlling causality and fate as he pleases, while siring a new race with him as the Progenitor. However, Euzeth does not anticipate that absorbing Irui into the Adamatron prevents the Crossgate Paradigm System from being complete, as her own Psychodriver powers keeps him at bay. With some unexpected assistance from Lee Linjun, who warps the Air Christmas into the Adamatron and activates its self-destruct mechanism, Ing is ejected from the monstrosity. As Euzeth does not have full control of the Adamatron due to Irui, the Steel Dragon Battle Group are able to destroy him. All that remains is the inactive Crossgate hovering in space outside of the Earth. Super Project Cross Tag Battle In his fourth incarnation, Euzeth Gozzo returns as the true final boss of the crossover fighting game ''Super Project Cross Tag Battle: Destiny'', revealed to have manipulated the majority of the events of the Cross Crisis Series. He is fought in the final battle of the last episode of the game's Story Mode. Euzeth can be fought in the Arcade Mode as well, but the player would need to get at least three perfect matches, defeat Zenshin'ou with two your characters still intact and must not have a continue. To challenge him in Time Score Mode, the player must pass through all ten stages without a continue in under five minutes. In both cases, the game difficulty should be set in Professional, Expert or Master. If set to Professional, the player would battle Euzeth only in his first form. In Expert, Euzeth can access only four out of his five forms, while his final form is only fought in the Master setting. Background With the remnants of Byaku Shin and the Cross-Dimensional Observation System No. XX, blastia energies, the Silver Crystal, five Key Stones, the body of a dead Kadoam Hakam and more, he constructed a nigh-all-powerful machine called Zenshin'ou. The machine is powered by the Dis Lev, an infinite power source that is strengthened by the souls of the dead Euzeth collected, such as Bardock from the Dragon Ball universe and Pyrrha Nikos from the RWBY universe, as a means to provide energy to Dis Lev. With the machine's newfound power and the data he collected from countless dimensions, Euzeth used Zenshin'ou's power to create an entirely new universe from the remnants of an old destroyed one to his liking and named it the "Cross-Universe". Euzeth makes a conclusion that the reason of his previous defeats was because of the people who kept interfering with his plans, most especially the SRX Team. He thought that he was able to accomplish such a victory because the ones who pestered in his previous lives were not there all. So, he took it upon himself to expand his Cross-Universe into other dimensions and universes for conquest, manipulating much of the events of the Cross Crisis Series up to this point. Abilities As the true final boss, Euzeth is fought in five phases, the first in his humanoid form, the later three reflecting all of his previous incarnations, the second being Chojin Zest from Super Hero Sakusen, the third Black Judecca from Super Robot Wars Alpha, the fourth Adamatron from 2nd Super Robot Wars OG, and finally, his final phase involves Euzeth controlling Zenshin'ou true form. Euzeth_Gozzo_Portrait.png|Euzeth (1st Phase) Chojin_Zest.png|Chojin Zest (2nd Phase) Judecca_Black.png|Black Judecca (3rd Phase) Adamatron.png|Adamatron (4th Phase) In the second phase, Euzeth is also able to summon evil apparitions of dead people, twisting the souls of the deceased to make them fight his enemies. In the third phase, Euzeth gains a new ability similar to Adamatron's in 2nd Super Robot Wars OG. With the Idoni Zamu Kara, through the Crossgate, he can summon shadow clones of the protagonists from titles and anime that are involved in the crossover. In the fourth phase though, he can unleash the clones of the final bosses of the previous Arc System Works titles that are involved in the crossover, including previous installments of the Cross Crisis Series. In his fifth and final phase, while merged with Zenshin'ou, Euzeth is able to unleash his most powerful apparitions to fight the opponents in the form of the gigantic Balmarian overlords. Astranagant.png|Astranagant Dis_Astranagant.png|Dis Astranagant File:Nashim_Ganeden.png|Nashim Ganeden File:Gebel_Ganeden.png|Gebel Ganeden Gallery To be added Trivia * Euzeth's mask resembles Ultraman as an homage to his first appearance in Super Hero Operations. The other members and motifs of the Gozzo family including Shiva Gozzo and Ace Gozzo are also named after characters from the Ultra series. Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Final Bosses Category:Males Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Banpresto Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Antagonists